Gabi Hernandez
Gabriela Adrianna Josephina "Gabi" Hernandez DiMera (formerly Fallon) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. The role was introduced by the show's then head writers Dena Higley and Christopher Whitesell on November 20, 2009. Gabriela Rodriguez won the part after successfully auditioning. However, months into her portrayal, the decision was made to age Gabi. In July 2010, it was announced that Rodriguez was replaced by former One Life to Live actress Camila Banus. Banus had previously auditioned for the role but was turned down, and rejected her first offer to return before finally accepting. She first aired on October 4, 2010. Originally described as a sweet, innocent and loving girl, a number of events since Gabi's arrival on the series have altered her personality. Both actresses have admitted to sharing similarities with Gabi. In 2012, the character experienced a huge personality shift, which would reveal her manipulative side that was called "crazy" and obsessive. Her story-lines have included the death of her sister Arianna Hernandez (Lindsay Hartley), finding out that her first love was gay, and romances with Chad DiMera (Casey Deidrick, Billy Flynn) and Nick Fallon (Blake Berris). Gabi is of Latin descent, and Banus has expressed her pride to represent the Hispanic community through her portrayal. Banus' portrayal of Gabi earned her a Daytime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series in 2015. Casting Gabriela Rodriguez first appeared in the role of Gabi on November 20, 2009. Of auditioning, Rodriguez said "It was honestly so random. I had never auditioned for a soap opera before and I was like "wow this is different. I think I want to give it a try." She seemed like such a cool girl, I was like "hey let's go for it." ... I ended up talking with the casting director for a while and she just kind of explained to me about the character ... The next day I got called for a callback and that was that." Fellow Hispanic actress Camilla Banus had also auditioned. Banus stated "I went in and read for the role. It was actually a pretty long process. The first audition then the second audition, then I went in again to meet the casting director and the producer. They then said they wanted me for a screen test. I did the screen test and they ended up not choosing me. They ended up going with the other girl Rodriguez. They told me that they wanted to go a little bit younger for the part." In July 2010, Soap Opera Digest reported that Rodriguez had been replaced by Banus. The news of Rodriguez' departure came straight after Lindsay Hartley, who played Gabi's on-screen sister Arianna Hernandez, was killed off. Jillian Bowe of Zap2it noted that Banus would play a "slightly older version of the role." Banus was previously best known for her role as Lola Montez on One Life to Live. Banus, who first aired as Gabi on October 4, 2010, said that the transition was "super easy" and she was welcomed onto the set with "lots of love". Explaining her being hired by Days of our Lives, Banus said that two months after her initial audition she was again offered the role of Gabi by its casting director due to the character being aged, but rejected them because of other career projects. She recalled thinking "Days is over" again and "they were never going to call me again". Two months after this, Banus received a second call asking her to reconsider; she said "At that point I felt there was something there and that I HAD to do this, like it was something that was calling me and I said, ‘Yes.’" At the 2013 Emmy ceremony, Banus revealed that she would be departing from the series when her current contract expired. Her announcement followed the news that her costars Casey Deidrick and Chandler Massey were also leaving. On April 24, 2015, it was confirmed that Banus will be reprising the role of Gabi to take part in the soap's fiftieth anniversary celebrations; Banus returned on September 17, 2015. Characterization and family Initially, Gabi was "sweet" and "innocent". During an interview with TV Source magazine, Rodriguez described Gabi as "very loving", and said "even though sometimes she can come off like loudmouth and just like I guess bratty, but she's not. She's a really good girl and has a really big heart. She loves her brother and sister and would do anything for them." Rodriguez said that she is sensitive, has a strong personality and shows her soft side with people she's "comfortable with", and believed these were all traits Gabi has. Banus feels that she is like Gabi in the sense that she's "very, very sassy", stating "When Gabi has that kind of fiery thing, that’s totally Camila. Gabi is very motherly and likes helping the people that she loves, which is very much like me as well." She said that Gabi is sensitive when people say things about her. Gabi has three siblings: Rafe (Galen Gering), Arianna (Lindsay Hartley) and Dario Hernandez (Francisco San Martin). Rodriguez said that although they get into "little bickering fights every once in a while", the siblings love each other. Banus said that compared to her three siblings, Gabi "is extremely independent, responsible and she has been on her own for a little bit", but noted that "She is a family girl and loves taking care of family." She enjoys working with Galen, having stated "I love working with him. I think he’s my favorite person to work with, because we just have that brother and sister relationship." Banus loves playing the "evil bitch"-type character, and had that opportunity when Gabi underwent a personality change in 2012. About.com said that she was "the epitome of sweetness and light" but a rocky road led by finding out her first love Will Horton (Chandler Massey) was gay lead the character to undergo a "major personality switch". Of Gabi's transformation from a "sweet girl" to doing terrible things, Banus said "things I think are going on in Gabi’s head that nobody gets to see". The actress who enjoys playing the "dark side of Gabi" credited Ariana's death as the reasoning for Gabi's life going downhill. The actress sent a message to fans, "I want to tell them to be patient with me. The girl they once knew will come back." The new Gabi was described as "obsessive and crazy" and also "manipulative" and "psycho", which received flack from fans. Banus confessed to seeing the backlash on social media websites including Twitter. She said "People say mean things, but it doesn’t really get to me at all. I’m used to it". She noted that her previous role, Lola Montez on One Life to Live, was worse, stating "When I was on One Life to Live I was worse than Gabi is right now. She was a bad girl. She popped holes in condoms. That’s pretty bad. She took acid. That’s pretty bad." Relationship with Chad DiMera While the role was still being portrayed by Rodriguez, Gabi had a brief romance with Chad DiMera (Casey Jon Deidrick). However, Chad left her for Mia McCormick (Taylor Spreitler). Rodriguez said that Gabi was still into him, but was "heartbroken because they really didn't have a chance at a real relationship. It was just kind of left like on the verge of something new and interesting. She was just starting to like him and she didn't know where it was going." She felt that the relationship had potential, as Gabi still "might have a little thing for him". In January 2012, the romance was re-visited in a storyline which Deidrick felt that the writers dropped their brief past, and "You'd never know that happened if you were tuning into Days for the first time now." Gabi and Chad became "superstar models" as the new faces of Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics. This included a "steamy ad campaign", which Banus described as them having "no clothes and they're dripping wet. It's pretty intense." However, Chad was in a committed relationship with Melanie Jonas (Molly Burnett) at the time. On-Air On-Soaps wrote: "So will this be a case of fatal attraction? If so, Melanie better watch out, given that we have seen Banus play man-crazy when she went off the rails as One Life to Live's Lola Montez." Banus felt that it wasn't love, but an infatuation, "Gabi is obsessed with having the ideal boyfriend because she has never had an ideal boyfriend. The person she thought was the ideal boyfriend turned out to be gay." She also noted during an interview with TV Guide that "Gabi is attracted to Chad and she sees this modeling thing as a way to be near him." Everyone at the photoshoot felt that they made a good couple, while Deidrick said "Meanwhile, Chad's like, "Huh? What?" He's clueless." Banus called her attraction to Chad a "rebound" from Will; Deidrick said "He's oblivious to her feelings, which is hard because Camila is such a beautiful woman." Gabi was shocked to find out that Chad was dating Melanie when she showed up to the photoshoot and shared a kiss with Chad. Banus said that Gabi: "sees Chad with Melanie and realizes she is not the girl for Chad. Gabi is the girl for Chad. So she focuses all her time and devotes her energy to making sure that is clear to him. At the point where they are at, I think she would do a lot to get that, and that is where she is at right now." However, she noted that "Melanie, deep down, is really her friend. And honestly, she really does care about Melanie a whole lot and never wants to see her get hurt. Gabi knew Melanie being kidnapped by her stalker, Andrew but didn't do anything because Andrew blackmailed her. Chad discovered this and has since had a bitter vendetta against Gabi, despising her. Relationship with Will Horton Following Arianna's tragic death, Gabi leaned on her sister-in-law Sami Brady's (Alison Sweeney) son, Will Horton (Chandler Massey) for support. Of a possible Will and Gabi pairing, Rodriguez said "I think that would be so perfect. They're so compatible. They're just very good people. I think that would be fun, and I think the audience would like that." Both virgins, the couple had sex. However, Will soon lost all interest in sleeping with her again which was unsettling to Gabi. Banus said "To be completely denied by him in this way is definitely going to make her feel like something is wrong with her." She also stated "Gabi loves Will. Before they were ever boyfriend and girlfriend, they were best friends, who were there for each other." It was then announced by Days of our Lives that Will would come out as gay. Banus looked forward to playing the "fallout", and said "For me there are so many questions ... How is Gabi going to react? Is she going to turn to somebody else? Is she going to break up with Will? Is he going to go behind her back? So many things could happen that could affect Gabi, her brother, Sami ... It's going to be an amazing storyline." Previewing Gabi's reaction, the actress said: "I feel like when it happens she is going to understand what it was. She is going to go through all those occasions where she felt something weird between them and know what it was. Obviously she will feel hurt because she's invested a lot." The couple eventually parted ways. Banus said that Gabi knew things weren't "completely 100 percent" during their relationship despite the fact that she loves and cares for him. She explained that "when they do break up and he comes out to her, she always honestly feels like everything is her fault. And she blames herself for a lot of things." Chandler said "Will loves her as well. There is just no sexual/physical attraction." Prior, viewers picked up on the fact that Will's lack of physical connection with her became one of Gabi's "minor obsessions". Banus joked that his affection was "all she wants". Chandler noted that "There's no doubt Will loves Gabi ... It's just not in the 'let's get freaky' way". Additionally, the actor felt that the show "didn't drop the dynamic" of the couple after he came out, but it became "more powerful". Nick Fallon and pregnancy In August 2012, Will and Gabi both ended up having "a bad week" and have sex, despite him previously announcing he was gay. Nothing developed from this. Following her ordeal with Will, Banus said "Gabi needs a man. It’s really important. If she doesn’t get a man soon, she’s going to go ballistic. It needs to be somebody that she doesn’t choose, but they choose her." It was announced that Blake Berris would return as former "braniac" Nick Fallon who was just let out of prison. Banus said that if he was paired with Gabi, they could be "crazy together". Nick and Gabi eventually inched closer and quickly began a romance in October 2012. During an interview with Soap Opera Digest, Banus explained their relationship: "Since both Gabi and Nick were in such dark places in their lives, they don't trust what is happening to them... There's a part of them that feels, I'm not good enough to have this happen." Berris said: "Camila is very funny, and I'm not sure she gets to play that often on screen." Additionally, Berris said of the pairing: "I love Camila. She’s awesome, and Nick and Gabi are an interesting pairing. Both characters have gone through so much. I like how slowly they built relationship. Nick was almost freaked out about what would happen to him, if he got involved with somebody." That November, Gabi received shocking news that Will accidentally got her pregnant. Janet Di Lauro of About.com said "Let's face it. It's a move viewers saw coming, after a down-and-out Gabi shared a night of passion with her gay ex, Will." Gabi nearly had an abortion but decided to go ahead with the pregnancy. Despite Will being the unborn baby's biological father, Gabi and Nick convinced Will to let them raise the baby as their own. He agreed, and they have begun planning their wedding. The wedding didn't happen since Will revealed he's the father of Gabi's baby. She and Nick get married in March 2013 and she gave birth to her daughter, Arianna Grace Horton in May 2013. When Nick plots to remove Will from Arianna's life and become her primary guardian, Gabi and Nick have a physical altercation in which Gabi strikes him with a rock to keep him from raping her, "killing" him (or so she believes). Sami and Kate help Gabi dump him in the river in which he wakes up before believing he drowned. However, he returns continues to blackmail Gabi until the character was killed in a whodunit murder mystery. Storylines |-|2009–14= Gabriella Adrianna Josephina Hernandez is born in 1992 or 1993 in Salem, Illinois. She is the younger sister of Rafe, the late Arianna, and Dario Hernandez. Rafe and Arianna felt that they were being stalked while at the Brady pub, but were shocked to find out that Gabi had come to Salem and was spying on them. Initially for her winter break, Gabi decided to permanently move to Salem, and moved into a vacant room at the Brady Pub. Arianna and Gabi briefly argued but eventually bonded. She befriended other local teens including Chad Peterson-Woods (later revealed to be Chad DiMera). They briefly dated, but he left her for Mia McCormick (Taylor Spreitler). Saddened by the break-up, Gabi focused herself fully on school. She befriended Will Horton (Chandler Massey) who attended the Salem High formal as her date. Arianna was killed in a hit-and-run accident. She leaned on Will for support and they shared their first kiss. The couple's romance deepened as they were there for one another during mutual times of crisis. They slept together, but Gabi noticed that Will didn't want to sleep with her again. He later came out as gay, and they split up. Gabi earned a job at Quinn Hudson's (Bren Foster) Intensity Day Spa and developed another crush on Chad, and began scheming to break him and his girlfriend Melanie Jonas (Molly Burnett) up. To make Chad worry over her, she pretended to have a stalker, writing fake threatening notes. Chad had Gabi move in with him. To further keep up with her lie, she hired a guy named Andrew to pose as her stalker. Eventually, Andrew's actions became too much and Gabi told him to stop. He ended up kidnapping Melanie, to Gabi's knowledge. Andrew blackmailed Gabi into not telling anybody about Melanie. The truth was eventually revealed, and Chad hated Gabi for it. Feeling down, she ended up having a one night stand with Will, but agreed that it was a mistake. Chad consistently reminded Gabi that she would continue to pay for what she did. She then began a relationship with Nick Fallon (Blake Berris), who was released from jail after serving time because he kidnapped Melanie. Nick reassured everyone he was a changed man. Chad assaulted Nick, who promised not to press charges if Chad dropped his threats towards Gabi, which he did. Gabi and Nick began planning their happy future, but she realized that she was pregnant with Will's child. Eventually, Gabi, Nick and Will decided that they would pretend that Nick is the father, and Gabi and Nick decided to get married. But when Gabi accidentally let it slip that she is further along than she originally said, Nick covered for her, saying that the two had a one-night stand the day they met. Despite there being some anger at this, everyone has accepted the duo as a couple, except for Chad, who wants Gabi to pay for her misdeeds. Chad told Sonny Kiriakis (Freddie Smith), Will's boyfriend, about Gabi's role in Melanie's kidnapping. Ever since, Sonny has cut all his ties to Gabi and warned Will to avoid her. On May 20, 2013, Gabi gave birth to a daughter, Arianna Grace Horton, after Gabi's sister and Rafe's deceased goddaughter. Nick finally tells Gabi about what happened to him in prison, and what he did to Will. Gabi moves in with Will, Sonny and baby Arianna and her marriage to Nick is annulled. Despite being divorced, Nick continued to be obsessed with Gabi. When Gabi refused his advances, he tried to rape her. Gabi took a rock and bashed Nick on the head. Sami and Kate arrived and help Gabi throw Nick's body in the water. Nick briefly woke up before sinking into the water, and Gabi was haunted by the fact that they had let him die. On the day of Arianna's christening, Nick showed up at the ceremony alive, and lied about the events that happened that night. Nick wanted to reconcile with Gabi and slowly spent time with her and Arianna. He tried to get Gabi to take Arianna away from Will, but was eventually shot and killed with Gabi revealed to be the shooter. Gabi explained that she was scared of Nick's influence over her and felt she had to kill him to stop him from being a threat to Arianna. She also admitted her role in Melanie's kidnapping and told Marlena Evans about her, Kate Roberts and Sami Brady throwing Nick in the river. EJ, who served as Gabi's lawyer, thought it would be better for her to have a plea deal than go to trial and have the truth about Melanie's kidnapping come out. Gabi accepted the plea deal and got ten to twenty years in prison. Gabi is visited by Rafe and later on by Will, Sonny and Arianna for the holidays. She gets another visitor, but it's Melanie, instead of Will and Sonny, who forgave Gabi her past decisions. |-|2015–present= Gabi is released from prison in September 2015 and shares a happy reunion with Rafe, Will and Arianna thanks to an error made in her sentencing. As Gabi settles back into her life and relaunches her modeling career when Kate hires her at Basic Black working opposite retired baseball player Paul Narita (Christopher Sean), she is devastated when Will is murdered by a serial killer. The killings lead to Gabi's reunion with her estranged father Eduardo Hernandez (A Martinez) for the first time since she was an infant as one of the serial killer victims is Gabi's half-sister Paige Larson (True O'Brien). In December 2015, Gabi bonds with JJ Deveraux (Casey Moss) and they begin dating, but the romance is short-lived and he had cheated on her with Abe's daughter, Lani Price (Sal Stowers). In 2016, her best friend Abigail Devereaux DiMera (JJ's sister) is presumed dead, and Gabi later begins a relationship with her husband Chad. But in November 2016, Chad's wife Abigail returns to Salem and they reconcile, so Gabi tries to ignore her feelings for Chad. Chad and Gabi are locked in a meat locker by Deimos Kiriakis (Vincent Irizarry) and Chad tells Gabi he loves her. Abigail, with the help of Gabi's brother Dario, who has developed feelings for Abigail himself, rescue them. Chad tells Abigail that he still has feelings for Gabi, but that he loves Abigail and wants to keep his marriage, and eventually decides he must remove Gabi from his life entirely. The day that Chad decides to tell Gabi this, Deimos kidnaps Abigail and Gabi and poisons them both and gives Chad only enough antidote to save one of the women, forcing him to choose which woman would live and which would die. Chad, however, gives half of the antidote to each one, saving both of their lives, however Gabi remained in a coma for a few days. When Gabi awoke, Andre DiMera (Thaao Penghlis) warned her about coming in between Abigail and Chad. Gabi supported Chad and Abigail's plans to remarry, but Abigail broke it off with Chad. At the time, Gabi was dating Eli Grant (Lamon Archey). Gabi went to Greece where Chad and Eli both went for different reasons. Chad went to procure amulet that was said to be cursed and Eli went with Hope, Rafe, Lani, and JJ to capture Deimos. Eli saw Gabi has feelings for Chad and broke up with her. Deimos was successfully apprehended and Hope and Rafe brought him back to Salem. Gabi, Eli, JJ, Sonny, and Paul all went with Chad, but their plans crashed, stranding them on a desert island. Gabi realized Chad had the amulet with him him when he told her he had gotten rid of it, and convinced him to bury it in the sand. Gabi and Chad admitted they had feelings for each other and slept together. Paul ended up contracting jungle madness, and ended up attacking Gabi. They were rescued by John and Marlena and returned safely to town. Andre warned Gabi not to her Chad, and subtly threatened her by telling her to watch her back. Gabi and Chad continued seeing each other while Abigail got ready to marry Dario. Gabi supported the marriage, but Chad was skeptical of the rush to get married. Everything culminated with the death of Deimos, and Abigail’s desire to protect Chad, which led to her getting struck by a car and the revelation that Abigai had only married Dario to stop deportation, which he lied about and then later blackmailed her to stay married to him. Gabi realized Chad still loved Abigail and broke up with him. Gabi stumbled upon evidence that Dario had sent to implicate Commissioner Lou Raines (Aaron D. Spears) as his partner. Raines finds out and held Gabi hostage. Eli saved Gabi by shooting Raines in the shoulder, and he was apprehended. Gabi and Eli reconnected as he taught her self defense, and eventually rekindled their romance. After JJ accidentally shot Theo Carver (Kyler Pettis), he struggled with the guilt and planned to commit suicide. Gabi found out and was furious with JJ. Concerned, Gabi stayed overnight to make sure JJ was alright. Gabi went to work for DiMera after signing a contract that had GabiChic work under them. Chad and Andre’s long lost brother Stefan DiMera (Brandon Barash) came to town and took over DiMera. Stefan subtly flirted with Gabi, though he was interested in Abigail. Gabi was shocked and angry when Andre severed their contract with Gabi, and used a loophole to steal GabiChic from her. Gabi was furious with Andre and vowed to make him pay. The next morning, Andre was found dead on the floor of the office with blood leaking from a head wound, and the murder weapon, the furnace that contained the ashes of Tony DiMera (Thaao Penghlis), lay on the floor underneath his desk with the lid missing and the ashes scattered across the floor. Security footage showed a woman that resembled Gabi leaving the office with the lid, but Gabi swore she didn’t kill Andre. Gabi found out that Eli and Lani had slept together and surmised that he was the father of Lani’s baby, so she broke up with him. The missing lid showed up in Gabi’s purse and she attempted to get rid of it, but Lani caught her and arrested her. Chad and Abigail wee convinced that Stefan had hired someone to pose as Gabi and kill Andre. Chad vowed to find the woman, but ultimately failed. At Gabi’s trial, Abigail claimed that Gabi confessed to her that she killed Andre. Gabi was found guilty and sent to prison where she was left bitter and angry that Abigail would betray her like that. Gabi was attacked in prison by a woman named Diane, who had been Raines’ girlfriend and blamed her for Raines arrest. Gabi was beaten nearly to death and hospitalized. Diane attempted to finish the neck and wound up dead with a needle in her neck. Abigail finally remembered that she had killed Andre, and soon after developed DID. It was her altar, Gabby, that left the office with the lid, and her other altar, Dr. Laura, that had lied about Gabi killing Andre. Abigail confessed and attempted to apologize to Gabi, but she was furious with Abigail and her release was delayed while they investigated Diane’s murder. Gabi was released when someone else bragged about killing Diane. Upon her release, Gabi found out she suffered internal injuries from her attack that made it hard for her to have children. Gabi found out Chad was the father of Abigail’s baby when Kayla Brady (Mary Beth Evans) left the paternity results on her desk, so Abigail burned the paternity test and forged a new one that said Stefan was the father. Abigail planned to get abortion, so Gabi went to Stefan and told him Abigail was pregnant and that he was the father. Stefan stopped Abigail from having an abortion. Gabi went to Kayla and asked for some sleeping medication that was pregnancy safe. She drugged Abigail and send a message to Stefan from her phone, so he believed it was from Abigail’s altar, Gabby, whom Stefan had fallen for. Kate found out about Gabi’s plot, and Gabi convinced her to keep quiet, eventually resorting to blackmail once Kate got in too deep and expressed reservations. Gabi’s plan started to work perfectly as Chad, JJ, and Jennifer all feared Abigail was relapsing. With Kate to back her up, whom Chad trusted, it was easy to convince him. Chad left Abigail and moved into the Kiriakis mansion where Gabi was already living, and she bonded with him as her plan as to have Abigail committed and raise her children with Chad. Abigail was the only one who was suspicious of Gabi. Gabi upped the ante by dressing Abigail’s was Gabby and putting her in the DiMera mansion. She then whacked herself in the head with a tray and claimed Gabby had attacked her and Kate supported her story. As Chad planned to have Abigail committed, Abigail got a quick divorce from Chad and married Stefan. Luckily for Gabi, Chad was persistent and managed to get Stefan to commit Abigail. Gabi visited Abigail and gloated to Abigail, confessing everything. Abigail attacked Gabi and Chad ran in and broke them up. Abigail has no proof, so Chad continued to fall for Gabi’s lies. Kate convinced Gabi to tell Chad the truth about is child, so Gabi printed a new copy from Kayla’s computer and planned to make it look like Stefan has switched the results, but Stefan almost caught her and she was unable to plant the results in the mansion. Crimes Committed *Hired Andrew Stark to stalk her 2012 *Kept quiet when Andrew kidnapped Melanie Jonas 2012 *Shot and killed Nick Fallon; sentenced to fifteen years in prison; released after serving only fifteen months. 2014–Sep 2015 *Attempted to dispose of evidence planted on her by Stefan DiMera and Vivian Alamain which would falsely implicate her as having murdered Andre DiMera 9, 2018 *Lied to Kayla about why she needed prescriptive sleeping pills 2018 *Drugged Abigail 2018 *Changed Abigail’s clothes while she was asleep 2018 *Convinced Chad that Abigail's Alter Ego is back by putting a black wig on an unconscious Abigail 2018 *Threatened Julie Olson Williams 8, 2019 *Knocked out Leo Stark and tied him to his bed to prevent him from ruining Will and Sonny’s Valentine’s Day and to prevent him from forcing Sonny to consummate their marriage 13, 2019 *Threatened Leo with a pair of scissors 19, 2019 Health & Vitals *Nearly raped by Nick Fallon 2013 *Attacked by a man named Aldo, under the orders of her brother, Dario 3, 2016 *Attacked by Aldo 4, 2016 *Held at gunpoint, kidnapped, held hostage, and nearly killed by former Salem PD Commissioner Lou Raines 5–6, 2017 *Beaten in prison by an inmate named Diane, the girlfriend of Lou Raines 23, 2018 *Attacked in the prison infirmary by Diane, suffering internal injuries that would make it hard for her to have anymore children 29, 2018 *Hit herself in the head with a tray 2018 *Strangled by Abigail 2018 *Slapped by Julie 17, 2018 *Kidnapped by Ben Weston and held captive by Stefan DiMera 25, 2018 Gallery Days-of-our-lives-camila-banus-1.jpg GabiOLD.jpg Gabi Hernandez.jpg Camilabanus1.jpg Chabi.jpg Abby Chad Gabi.PNG Gabi Abby.PNG Gabi Adrianna.JPG Gabi Christmas.PNG Gabi Ej.JPG Gabi hospital.JPG Gabi JJ.JPG Gabi Nick.PNG Rafe visits Gabi.JPG Hernandez family.JPG Chad Gabi Bushs.JPG Gabi Marlena Abby.PNG ClydeArrested.gif Dool 78.JPG Dool 64.JPG Gabi-cries-as-chad-passes-out-days-hw.jpg Chad-kiss-gabi-hand-days-xjj.jpg Chabi island.JPG Andre & Gabi.JPG Gabi’s prison phone call.jpeg Diane threatens Gabi.jpeg Diane strangles Gabi.jpeg Gabi-beaten-days-nbc.jpg|Gabi beaten in prison Gabi schemes against Abigail & Stefan.jpeg|Gabi schemes against Abigail & Stefan.jpeg Abigail confronts Gabi.jpeg JPI Episode13472 0001782931.jpg|Gabi nearly strangled to death by Abigail JPI Episode13472 0001782928.jpg JPI Episode13472 0001782927.jpg E96A602E-CBEC-41DC-9DD4-E63A3A505715.jpeg JPI Episode13490 0001787592.jpg|Julie slaps Gabi JPI Episode13490 0001787596.jpg 49715068 2032340933725196 4440459927332323328 o.jpg Dw-8I61XcAA4rp-.jpg Dw-3RchV4AUgWGR.jpg DxDWE2QUcAAkCkV.jpg DwmYgyVWkAAwJ2w.jpg DiZyHW8U8AAADIo.jpg Tumblr piohxnmNau1qhi5j4o4 250.gif Tumblr piohxnmNau1qhi5j4o3 250.gif Tumblr piohxnmNau1qhi5j4o2 250.gif Tumblr piohxnmNau1qhi5j4o1 250.gif JPI Episode13517 0001792254.jpg 67268662 896121497387181 4467778315926634496 n.jpg 67603802 2816721008345359 7732988178637783040 o.jpg 67514674 2829151333768993 6781072565117911040 o.jpg Kristen-gabi-stefan-knocked-out-jj.jpg 69176576 2164968020462486 7559235139239149568 o.jpg Last-kiss-stabi-XTArroyo.jpg Dool 186.jpg Stefan and Gabi argue after sleeping together.jpg 11 JPI Episode13739 0001846735.jpg 05 JPI Episode13736 0001841589.jpg Dool 069.jpeg Stabby kiss.jpeg GabiArrestedPhone.jpeg Gabi-KarmaIsABitch.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Hernandez Family Category:Females Category:Love Interests of JJ Deveraux Category:Love Interests of Nick Fallon Category:Love Interests of Chad DiMera Category:Love interests of Eli Grant Category:Villains Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 2020s